


A Winter of Change

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: It's been a year, and Kiku misses his boyfriend. A long distance relationship is a difficult thing after all, and both rely on video calls and good morning and good night texts. All he can do is long, hope and wish he could visit his boyfriend in the spring time.





	A Winter of Change

The snow crunches beneath his boots, and Kiku shoves his hands in his pockets, his head ducked down. It’s been a  _long_  year, one that he wishes would just finally end because come spring, he’d be able to go visit his boyfriend. He’d been saving up the whole year, since graduating and moving back to Japan, he and Heracles had tried and attempted to keep their relationship going, no matter if they were on separate continents and timezones.

It feels as though it would never happen, despite the encouragement and well wishes from his family and friends. Of course, his boss at his new job was nice enough to give him extra hours as he had needed. Yet, despite that, it feels as though it would never happen. Whether due to money problems--surprises do happen--or because their schedules weren’t lining up properly.

He had tried to video call his boyfriend earlier--on break and when he knew Heracles would still be up, but he had gotten no answer. The texts were few and far in between. Of course, he had received the excuse that he’s just busy, he’ll call later. Kiku can’t help but fear for the worst--even though he knows that’s just anxiety, that Heracles wouldn’t be so callous as to just  _dump_ him during winter.

Yet, Kiku isn’t so sure. His boyfriend had been more distracted than usual, his responses less energetic. Maybe he’s just being overworked? Yeah, he could just be tired. Out of habit, Kiku pulls his phone out of his pocket, praying that he’ll have some message from his boyfriend. Instead, it’s a text from his mother, telling him to pick some stuff up before he gets home.

With a little sigh, Kiku resigns himself to a short shopping trip, that’s off his path of getting home but he supposes that’s okay. Getting out, and getting his mind off of things could help. Normally, he wouldn’t be this lovesick nor worried, it’s not like him but he can’t  _help_ it. It’s as though he’s fallen in love with the man since they had met under those starry skies their first night at a university in an unfamiliar country.

Between sneaking in stray cats, late night parties, late breakfast as Heracles had called it, and sleeping in the same bed, Kiku had fallen for him  _hard_. From graduating and moving back home--because he had never planned on staying--it was now late night video calls and good morning texts and good night texts. Each word caused his heart to skip a beat, and butterflies to fill his stomach. And for it to end? Kiku wonders if he would just die.

After grabbing the contents he needed, Kiku forces himself to go to his parents’ home, because he always goes to his parents after work. Their presence was and always is comforting for him. His mother makes the best food, and he’d often boast about that to Heracles, who would roll his eyes and tell him that he has to try  _his_  mothers cooking then. 

The pride he had in his voice whenever he spoke of the woman he wondered if he would ever meet was absolutely astounding. There was an almost weird worship of her, as though she could do no wrong. Heracles would later explain that she had raised him alone, his deadbeat dad was not so kind to her before he disappeared for good, for another woman. For that, he admires his mother. It made sense.

“I’m home!” He calls, embracing the warmth of the house that hits him. At first, stings his frozen cheeks but soon, numbs. His dog is already at his feet, jumping on his leg and tail wagging. Kiku gives her a pat on the head, and makes note of the shoes in the doorway. They have visitors.

A familiar voice fills the air, and with the voice, comes a familiar person. He, as usual, almost towers over Kiku. He quickly gives the newcomer a quick lookover.

“Hey,” Heracles says, after a moment. “I’m glad I get to see you in person.” Kiku finds himself too stunned to say anything, opening and closing his mouth as he struggles to find the words. “It’s polite to say hello.”

Right. “Ah, hello, Heracles.” He speaks, formally, of course. It’s what he does, it’s who he is.

“Hello, Kiku.” Heracles replies, in kind.

* * *

 

Kiku finds it weird having another person in his apartment, which he was embarrassed by the mess of scattered video games and manga. His sketchbook was wide open on the coffee table, that is in the middle of the living room. He had quickly tried to clean up, but Heracles reassured him that it was fine. After all, they did room together for awhile in school, he was used to it.

It’s not like either are orderly and neat, and it would drive one of their other roommates  _insane_.

It was even weirder to wake up  _next_  to him, curled up in his muscular arms or feeling him play with his hair. While it was all weird, it was  _nice._ He would feel guilty for having to leave for work--and Heracles would once again, reassure him, that it’s fine. He was going to explore the town anyways, so it’s not like he won’t have anything to do. This would prompt Kiku to make sure he’s prepared to be out in the cold weather, making sure he’s bundled up nicely.

When Christmas comes around, they go over to his parents. His mother went out of her way to make them a big dinner, to make sure Heracles felt at home in their country of Japan. Kiku felt his heart flutter has his boyfriend tried to speak to his parents in Japanese--his words and sentences broken, but he was able to get across what he was trying to say. Although, his accent sounds odd in Kiku’s mother tongue.

When it got late, Kiku had announced it was time for them to go. He was getting tired, and wanted to give a more personal gift to Heracles alone. The goodbyes seem to have taken forever, as his mother fusses over both of them.

“I see where you get it,” Heracles says, with a laugh, once they were outside.

“Yeah, she pampered me when I was a kid. They had difficulties conceiving, so when they had me, she made sure I was comfortable.”

“There’s nothing better than a mother’s love,” Heracles says, and Kiku agrees with him, with a little nod. They walk in silence, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yeah,” Kiku says, feeling pride swell up in him. His home, his country,  _is_ beautiful. He never wants to leave. “I missed it so much.”

“Hey,” There was a brief pause, and Kiku stopss walking bcause  _Heracles_ stopped walking. The man is standing there, his hand fishing in the pocket of his jacket. Now, he turns to fully face his boyfriend, confused as to what was holding them up. The snow is supposed to get heavier, and there’s a predication for a storm.

Heracles steps closer to him, pulling out something small and square shaped. It’s haphazardly wrapped in simple green wrapping paper and topped with a curled green ribbon. “Here.” Heracles holds it out to him.

“Open it now?” Kiku asks, furrowing his brows. Heracles gives him a nod. There’s snowflakes remaining in his curly brown hair, and Kiku reaches out, first brushing the snow out and then taking the wrapped gift.  _Honestly, what could it be?_ Beneath the wrapping paper is a blue velvet box, and he looks up at his boyfriend now, even more curious. His heart is beating fast, he notices. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Open it,” Heracles answers, sounding both impatient and excited. Of course, Kiku does. He draws in a sharp breath and looks up at his boyfriend.

“Really?”

“I love you,” Heracles says, and Kiku looks back down at the silver band and back up at him, his eyes widen. “I would be privileged if I could spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Kiku tries to find the right words, despite how corny his words are, a million of them racing through his head.  _Of course he wants to marry him_ , but yet, the words seem stuck. He hadn’t been expecing a  _proposal_ , and all he got him was a cute cat plushie that he ordered to look like one of Heracles’ cats. That would never compare to  _this_.

“Kiku?” There’s fear in Heracles’ voice.

“I,” Kiku finally manages to say. “Yes.” He draws in a breath. “Yes,” This time, it comes out more calmer, and he’s able to look at Heracles straight in the eyes. “I do. I will. I want to.”

Heracles’ smile could melt snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
